


Nadadith

by displacedhobbit



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, drunk!kili, fluffy fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displacedhobbit/pseuds/displacedhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for phoebe-artemis, who distracts me when i am trying to edit my chapters but gives me wonderfully delightful ideas for drabbles to work with. love you, bb.</p><p>warning: technically durincest but could be read as super close bros instead because there’s nothing intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadadith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



He quite likes the annual festival they hold for Durin’s Day.

There’s much to celebrate, with the start of the new year and the anniversary of Smaug’s demise and reclamation of Erebor. The ale and mead and cider always flow freely, there’s much dancing to be done by all (he’d been particularly pleased to learn that hobbits were quite fond of dancing), the music is prime and happiness seems to exude from all halls in the mountain and the lands nearby. Even Uncle Thorin had a smile or twenty to share, so surrounded by all those he loved and in the home he long sought restored to its former glory.

He doesn’t realize how much Kíli has had to drink until long, lithe arms wrap around him from behind and squeeze him close, fingers clenching and releasing the worn leather of his tunic, just above his heart. His brother’s chin comes to rest upon his shoulder, but he nuzzles in even closer, nosing through his hair to press his forehead against his cheek.

“Having a good time, nadadith?” he asks, not at all bothering to mask the mirth he feels.

“Mmm,” Kíli sighs contentedly, pressing his body as close as he can. Were they sitting, he knows he’d have a lap full of his brother, limbs tangled together as though they could never be pulled apart. Kíli was deemed affectionate at his soberest, and downright clingy at his most intoxicated.

Fíli had teased him about it, just once, had asked why it was his precious little brother felt the need to invade his personal space whenever he was able. Kíli had just scoffed at him. “Our souls are wrapped around one another, so why shouldn’t we be in body?” he’d said, as though it were the most obvious and logical conclusion in the world. And once Kíli had said it aloud, he’d found himself unable to disagree. Then, when they’d almost lost each other after the battle…well. He tried not to think about that, but the only thing that had brought him solace was being able to just  _touch_  him, to wrap their fingers together and to hold him close. But he swiftly turns his thoughts back to lighter things, watching as Bilbo clumsily attempts to execute a new dance move Bofur demonstrates.

With a smile, he leans his head to press closer to his brothers, lifts a hand to slot their fingers together and squeeze. “Men lananubukhs menu,” he murmurs, and with as close as they are, he can feel Kíli’s smile against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> nadadith: brother who is young
> 
> men lananubukhs menu: i love you


End file.
